The Doll House
by Chhi
Summary: Abby Wilson is the newest CSI in Vegas, not only is she an exceptional CSI, she's a brilliant match maker. Abby Wilson is mine. Cath Sara eventually. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Doll House**

**Disclaimers: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: I've changed my ideas now and I've realized my other stories are unbelievably crappy! So, I'm gonna try a planned story, with them actually doing their jobs! This will eventually be a Cath+Sara story and it's told from a character I made up's POV. Hopefully you'll enjoy :) **

It's my first night on the job, I've been training, studying, _dreaming_ of this night for years, and I'm finally a CSI level one. I walked down the short corridor until I came to a desk with a curly haired woman sat behind; I cleared my throat and introduced myself,

"I'm Abby Wilson; it's my first night..."

"Here's the paperwork, and…" She trailed off, apparently looking for something, "Aha! Your ID. Good luck Miss Wilson." She passed me a sheet of paper and my ID badge, _CSI Wilson_. Wow, it still shocks me that I got this far without giving up. I turned when I heard heels clicking toward me, a balding man in a brown suit stopped in front of me,

"You the newbie?" I nodded, not being able to take my eyes off of his accomplice, her straight blonde hair framed her face beautifully, while brilliant blue eyes held me under an intense gaze, I insecurely looked down at what I was wearing, patent leather heels were smart and practical, tight but comfortable trousers matched my tailored black jacket perfectly, and the purple v-neck shirt showed enough to show what I have, but not enough to be insulted. I had my hair cut before I started to work here, so my dark brown hair was straight in a concave bob. Make-up was minimal, mascara and a tiny bit of eyeliner around my deep brown eyes. I looked pretty freakin' professional. "Detective Jim Brass. We got a busy night, you'll be with Sofia." He jabbed a thumb in Sofia's general direction and walked off, I smiled at her,

"I'm Abby." I stuck out my hand, "Abby Wilson." She grinned and took my hand,

"Sofia Curtis. We really do have a busy night, so you'll be thrown straight into business." I nod, turning serious and dropping her hand.

"How busy?"

"Multiple B&Es, suspicious circs, and last… Three dead in a club on the Strip. And that's the case you'll be working, with… Sara Sidle."

"I thought I was working with you?" I asked, trying not to sound disappointed,

"I'm not a CSI; I'm showing you around and basically keeping an eye on you." I grinned at her,

"Cool. Where do we go now?" She laughed a little at my question,

"Follow me, Sara'll be waiting for us at the scene, but you need a gun and a radio." I nodded and followed her down corridors I'd definitely forget.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I arrived at the scene twenty minutes later, gun and radio holstered on my belt; I flashed my ID to the officer at the door and walked through to the club with Sofia, it was dimly lit, black leather seats around glass tables covered in beer bottles and glasses. The bar area was a deep red colour, with a few hanging lights above it. I walked in a little further, spotting a space for the DJ, a small stage and dance floor. But no bodies. I turned to Sofia, a questioning look on my face, she shrugged and was about to call out when a tall, brown haired woman stepped out and smiled at us,

"I guess you're Abby?" I nodded, "Sara Sidle. The bodies are through here, it's a VIP room."

"Any ID?" I asked, stepping into the room after Sara,

"Yeah, Tracy Rodriguez, Clarissa Moore and Nicola Andrews." She said, moving slightly so I could see the victims. They were all laying face down in a puddle of blood, "COD is gun shot wound to the head."

"Execution style." I said, shaking my head sadly.

"I've bagged their purses, and there was a long brown hair on Clarissa Moore's shoulder. Could belong to the suspect." I nodded,

"Anything for me to do?"

"We'll need security tapes from the manager, all of them. And the bins outside need checking for the weapon."

"Consider it done." I said, heading towards the manager. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Doll House.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :( **

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, sorry about the shortness of the first one, if I get anything wrong it's because I'm ****not**** an actual CSI. No matter how much I want to be… Enjoy :)**

I got back to the Lab about thirty minutes ago, and I've successfully scrubbed the dustbin smell off of me. That sort of makes up for there being nothing in there apart from bulging bin bags, someone's half eaten dinner and a sock. Before I showered, Sara told me to go to the third layout room, and if I get lost, ask for 'Her Lab'. So I did, a Lab Tech with spiky brown hair walked past me and I called out to him,

"Excuse me?" He turned and smiled at me,

"Yeah?"

"You know where Sara's Lab is?"

"Uh huh, I'm actually on my way there now, you can tag-along." I walked along with him and felt it necessary to introduce myself,

"I'm Abby Wilson by the way."

"The new CSI? Cool, I'm Greg Sanders; the world's coolest geek." I laughed, and nearly dropped the box of security tapes I was holding. We stopped and he pushed open a door, inside was a large table, a time line and a clock. On the table were a few pictures of the crime being looked over by Sara and another blonde. Without being obvious I walked in and studied the blonde, she was wearing a black pant suit and black heels, the shirt underneath her jacket was turquoise and the top few buttons were undone. She was hot.

"Hey Abby, got the tapes?" I nodded and slid the box onto the table, "This is Catherine Willows," The woman, now identified as Catherine, stuck out her hand and smiled pleasantly at me,

"Welcome to Night Shift." She grinned, I smiled back. "I know it sucks that on your first night everyone's working and you're just delivering stuff, but it'll change soon." What?

"I'm not delivering. I was working too."

"Cath, she's working with me."

"At the scene?"

"Yeah…"

"Whose idea was this?!"

"Grissom's I guess, he gave out assignments." Catherine stormed out; I noticed Greg had left so I turned back to Sara,

"What the Hell was that about?"

"I was called to work here about three years ago, a rookie was shot and killed at the scene, it hit Catherine harder than anyone else 'cause she talked Holly into staying when she wanted to quit." I nodded slowly, remembering reading about it in the paper some time ago.

"That sucks."

"Uh huh."

"Do you mind if I go over these tapes?"

"Not at all, I think there's an empty room next door with all the equipment you'll need,"

"Awesome. Where can I go to get coffee?" Sara laughed and stood up,

"Break room," She checked her watch, "Everyone takes a break at this time so you can meet the team," I nodded,

"Sounds like a plan." We walked in a relative silence to the break room, and when we entered everyone in there turned to face us,

"Guys, this is Abby, she's the new CSI." I did a lame little wave and smiled, Sara pointed to a burly man, "That's Nick Stokes," She then pointed to the African-American man sat beside him, "and Warrick Brown."

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking hands with the men, it was then I noticed Greg sat beside them both, "Hey Greg," I grinned at him and sat down next to him. Sara handed me a coffee and leaned against the table,

"So, how're you enjoying your first day?" Warrick asked, leaning over to put his Forensic Journal on the table.

"I've rooted in bins, bulked up my biceps and triceps lugging security tapes around and I'm pretty sure I still smell of chow-Mein... It's been awesome!" I laughed along with the group, until the door opened and a pissed off Catherine walked in, with my boss, who I had yet to meet, behind her.

"Hi Abby," He greeted me, and then turned to Catherine, "See, she's fine."

"That's not the point though! She could've got hurt. She could've-"

"But she didn't. I understand what you're saying, but _I'm_ the boss. Okay?" Whoa! Patronizing or what! Catherine turned and walked out of the break room, everyone turned to look at Grissom, who said something about his office and walked out. I put down my half-finished coffee and stood up,

"I'll go see if she's okay." No one stopped me, and I guess that was a good thing, I would've sat back down and left it to someone more prepared. As I got to Catherine's office, I knocked on the door, and waited until she told me to come in. "Hey, Catherine." She looked up at me, it was pretty obvious she had been crying, but trying to cover it up.

"Abby. What do you need?" Though her words were harsh, her tone was kind.

"Listen, I'm real sorry about what happened, if I'd have known I would've..." I trailed off, what would I have done? Not worked?

"Don't." She said, holding up her hand, "Tension's been bubbling between me and Gil for a long time. I guess it just got too much." I sat down in the chair in front of her desk after closing the door.

"Tension?" For a while she looked as though to be debating answering my question.

"Gil and I were best friends, he did a lot for me in the past that I'm eternally grateful for, and when he brought Sara in to work the... Holly case, I sent a lot of shit his way, and caused problems. After the case, Sara stayed, and she was a part of the team, so I shouldn't have been such a bitch to her, or to Grissom about her. But... It's common knowledge around here that there's a thing with Sara and Gil. You can see it the way they look at each other, and I mean... I guess... I'm jealous."

"Of Sara?" She shook her head,

"Of Gil." I nodded slowly, mulling things over in my head.

"I know you won't really value my opinion, but I don't think Sara likes him like that." She opened her mouth to speak but I carried on, "He definitely likes her, no denying that, but... Well, my gaydar has never been wrong,"

"You think Sara's gay?"

"Yeah."

"You have a gaydar?"

"I do indeed."

"You're gay?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"I'm bi-sexual."

"Ah. Right."

"You're telling me that you think Sara's straight?" She nodded, "Is yours broken?"

"My what?"

"Your arm..." I said, rolling my eyes, "Your gaydar!"

"No... I, wait. What?"

"Are you gay Catherine?"

"I- I've never been with a woman."

"But... You want to?"

"Yeah... I guess. Sara."

"So... Just sex or everything?"

"Everything." She answered quickly, "I want to love her, and let her love me. I want to hold her hand all the time, I want to wake up in her arms, I want Christmas day with our kids, I want it all. I want her so bad it physically hurts."

"Jeeeeeez," I whistled out, standing up and walking to the door, "Maybe you're bi." I said, grinning at her. She laughed,

"Yeah, probably. You... Wont tell anyone, right?" I held up three fingers.

"Scouts honour." She smiled and I left her office, off to process those tapes. Hooray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Doll House.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :( **

**A/N: Third one :) I'm sorry it's taken so long. And if anything's wrong, it's all my fault :D Reviews pleaseeeeee.**

"Hey.... Sara? Take a look at this." I said, pointing to the screen, "The Vic's are shown entering the club with a fourth woman." She looked at the screen, and passed me a small evidence bag with a small memory card in it.

"Pictures from the camera. See if she," She pointed to the tall brunette on the screen, "Is on any of them." I nodded, "I'm going to pick up the Autopsy results, wanna tag on?"

"Um... No, I'll go through these pictures," I said, picking up the small bag in which the memory card was contained.

"Alright, page me if you need anything, yeah?"

"Uh huh." I answered dismissively, already looking through the first pictures; I heard Sara laugh and leave, shutting the door behind her. One picture had caught me eye, it'd obviously been took when no one was ready, but the fourth woman had her hand on some sunglasses, I hurriedly wheeled the computer chair over to the layout table, and opened the first box, labelled 'Belongings'. I pulled out each purse and looked through them until I found the pair of sunglasses, looking at the tag on the purse, it belonged to Clarissa Moore. I pushed the boxes aside and bagged the sunglasses before swivelling and flicking the monitor of the computer off. I picked up the bag, left the room and closed the door, then headed off to Greg's lab.

**XXXX**

"Yo Greggo!" I said, I'd fast become friends with Greg, we just hit it off from the get-go.

"Hey Abs. Wassup?"

"Can you print this for me please?"

"Sure," I passed him the bag and turned to leave, throwing my thanks over my shoulder, but he stopped me. "You can wait around; I'll do it right now."

"Sweet." I grinned, pulling up a chair next to him, as I watched him work, I realised how much we rely on people like Greg.

"Right... I put it under the fume hood. It'll be ready in a sec. So.... That conversation you had with Cath, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know... 'I want to love her, and let her love me. I want her so bad it hurts.' That whole conversation."

"You... Heard it?"

"I was passing by when you outed yourself, it was an interesting conversation." We sat in silence for a while, until,

"YOU EAVESDROPPED ON ME?!"

"No... Um. I just- Was, y'know. Total accident- I-"

"Whatever Greg," I held up my hand to shut him up, "It's done, by the way."

"Oh- Um... I'll sort it out then."

"Yeah." I sat and watched in amusement while her scurried about lifting prints off of the glasses.

"Alright..." He said, plucking the results paper from the printer, "Multiple prints on them. Belonging to Clarissa Moore, Tracy Rodriquez and Nicola Andrews. But one set came back to a Kyra White."

"And her prints are in the system because..."

"She's a teacher at the Alexander Dawson private school."

"Right... Her picture on there?"

"Uh huh..." He printed off another sheet of paper and handed it to me,

"It does look like out fourth woman."

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What does nonsectarian mean?"

"It means 'not attached or limited to specific religious denomination.'" He nodded,

"Cool."

"Yep, thanks for this Greggo." I grinned at him, and a look of relief passed over his features. Right... Off to find Kyra White.

**XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Doll House.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: Wow. No reviews. I didn't realise I was ****that**** bad :) Here's the fourth, short chapter. Oh, I know Wendy wasn't there in the first season, but it helps the story if she was. Sorry for the shortness, I had to get off the computer, and I thought I should post something. Enjoy, and **_**please**_** review!**

"Sara," I said, jogging up to the tall brunette, "Identified our fourth woman as a Kyra White. Works the Alexander Dawson private school."

"Have you sent Brass down there?"

"Uh huh. She hasn't been back to work since the night of the murder."

"Suspect?" I nodded. "It's not looking good for Ms. White, is it?" I agreed,

"Where are we going?" She looked at me and laughed,

"Wendy paged me with some results." _Results?_ The confusion must've shown on my face, as Sara carried on, "We found some fibres in the throats of each victim."

"But... They were shot." Sara nodded as we entered an unfamiliar lab, a tall-ish brunette woman was looking through a microscope, but she looked up as we walked toward her. Her long, dark hair was tied back; she looked cute as she blinked her fringe out of her eyes,

"This is Abby Wilson, the new CSI." Wendy grinned at me and waved a little,

"Hey," I smiled back,

"The fibres you found are blue silk. Silk isn't usually used to suffocate, as it's kinda easy to breathe through... So, maybe they were bound,"

"Held hostage?" I asked, hiding my smile,

"No, bound _sexually_." I raised my eyebrow and smiled a little at her; Sara thanked her and turned to leave,

"Nice to meet you," I said, before winking at her and following Sara. I did a small victory dance when I got to the safety of the small layout room I was working in; I could not have been cooler. At all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Doll House.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: Fifth chapter and things are starting to get exciting! Sorta... Massive thanks to all reviewers, especially **amberholic89 **:D Thanks all. Reviews and suggestions welcome. x**

"Hey, Abby," I turned around, leaving my coffee on the side, and looked at a clearly excited Sara,

"Yeah?"

"You'll never guess who just came in."

"Our suspect?"

"Yep." She grinned at me, "C'mon, you can watch." We walked out of the break room, and arrived at the interviewing room almost immediately. I stood close to the mirror, inspecting the woman. It was definitely Kyra White. Brass' voice crackled into the room, breaking my thoughts,

"Miss White," He addressed a scared Kyra, "Mr..." Brass trailed off, bringing my attention to the man sat beside her,

"Maxwell." He said, "Thomas Maxwell."

"And why are you present, Mr Maxwell? Miss White volunteered to be here."

"She needs support."

"Why?" Jim asked, looking in Kyra's direction,

"She witnessed her best friends being brutally murdered, and you're accusing her of doing it! Who wouldn't need support?!" The man stood up and slammed his palms on the table; Brass matched the man's glare until Thomas sat down.

"Mr Maxwell, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if we have any more outbursts like that." That was Sara speaking, alerting me of her presence for the first time. The man nodded solemnly. Brass was talking to Thomas about the well being of Kyra, as she wouldn't talk herself. The woman was dressed in baggy jeans and a large sweater. Possibly a mans sweater, the overall appearance of the woman was dirty, unclean. I stopped listening to what Jim and Sara were saying when she looked at me. Straight through the mirror and into my eyes. Then she mouthed something, I couldn't make it out at first, then she did it again. 'Help. Help me please.' My eyes widened in alarm, and I ran out of the room and stopped outside the interrogation room, taking a deep breath and calming myself. I knocked, and poked my head through,

"Sorry to disturb. But some new... Evidence has just come to light. Sara?" She nodded and excused herself, joining me in the corridor.

"New evidence?"

"Sorta. She wants... No, needs us to help her, Sara."

"If she murdered three people and she's a cold blooded killer, I don't think she deserves our help."

"I don't think it was her, Sara, she looked at me. She looked at me, and she was so scared, terrified, Sara. And.. And then, she told me to help her."

"I was in the room, Abby. She said nothing."

"No, she mouthed it. She said 'Help me please.'"

"Abby..." Sara started, concern in her voice, "Have you been sleeping?" I nodded, "Eating?"

"YES! For God's sake, Sara. Listen to me, she _told_ me she needed help. Cold blooded killers don't look that scared Sara!" At this point I was pacing,

"Abby-"

"Who's that guy with her."

"Thomas Maxwell."

"Is that all we know?"

"Yeah. But his forms are in reception." Before her sentence was finished I was already sprinting toward reception, narrowly missing random lab techs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Doll House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: I'm gonna try and do longer chapters so **_**maybe **_**that'll tempt you to review :) Mega-thanks to those who have. X**

I nearly collided with Catherine on my way to reception, she shouted after me, but I carried on.

"Judy," I breathed, "Can I have the papers Thomas Maxwell filled out please." She nodded and looked around her desk area; it didn't take long for her to find them. I flicked through the sheets and found his personal information. _5 Treykers Lane. _That's not far from here! I thought, running for the exit and to my car, as I fumbled in my pocket for my keys, I felt someone behind me. I turned my head, fear exploding inside me, but quickly disappearing as I realized it was Catherine, I breathed out and placed a hand over my rapidly beating heart,

"Where the Hell are you going?!" She asked, I was about to spin some crap to her about getting decent food, when she said, "And don't lie. I saw Sara." I nodded slowly, looking at the floor behind Catherine,

"I'm going to… Check out an address." I stated, not risking looking at the woman in front of me,

"Without back-up? Without a **GUN**?!" I resisted stamping my foot in frustration, I doubt that would've gone down well with Catherine.

"Okay." I said, dragging out the word, "I'll go get it." I slid to the left and walked back into the building, trying not to sprint. Once I collected my gun, I holstered it on the waistband of my slim-fit black jeans, thanking God that I picked the comfy ones. It didn't surprise me that Catherine was leaning against my Tahoe. It did surprise me that Sara was with her.

"We figured we'd join you to check this out." Catherine spoke, and I could see Sara dying to add 'although it's not protocol'. I grinned at Catherine, put on my oversized sunglasses and got in the drivers seat, Sara jumped in the passenger side and Catherine climbed into the back. It didn't take us long to get to Treykers Lane, and we spotted the house easily enough. The door was a dark green colour, whereas all the others were white. I was at the door first, and I pressed the buzzer. I heard a faint 'coming', and stood back, Catherine and Sara joined me as the door opened and an elderly woman stood there, a look of confusion on her face,

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Maybe. Do you know a Thomas Maxwell?" The woman shook her head,

"Sorry dear."

"Can I ask when you moved in?"

"I've lived here 58 years with my husband, moved in when we were in our early twenties. It's changed a lot since then…" She looked at us three, "Though you wouldn't know." She laughed kindly,

"Thank you for your time, Mrs...." Sara trailed off,

"Mrs. Davies."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Davies." Sara smiled at the woman, who then bid us goodbye and closed the door. I turned to Catherine and Sara with the world's hugest grin.

"Why give us a fake address?" Catherine mused aloud.

"He's not who he says he is." I said, walking briskly to the car and getting in, the two women joined me, this time Catherine in the front and Sara in the back. "Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"You seeing anyone?" Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Catherine glaring at me.

"Um... No."

"Wanna go for a drink or something?"

"I- Um..." She scratched the back of her neck in un-easiness. "I, uh, I can't."

"Into guys?"

"NO." She answered, unbelievably quickly, Catherine concealed her grin by covering her mouth with her hand,

"So, why not the drink?"

"Jeez. You're persistent."

"Yup. But I'll let it slide for now," I said, killing the engine, I passed my keys to Catherine and walked toward the Lab. I ran to the interrogation room, barely able to contain my excitement, and lucky me, Brass was still speaking to them both. I was about to open the door when Sara just came out of nowhere and stood beside me, I smiled a little and opened the door and walked in. Sara closed it behind us and the room fell silent.

"Mr. Maxwell, right?" Sara asked, addressing the man.

"Yes, Thomas Maxwell. Why are we still here?" He demanded.

"Where do you live, Mr. Maxwell?"

"5 Treykers Lane."

"Hmm, that's odd. Because I'm pretty sure that's where Mr. and Mrs. Davies live…" Maxwell's eyes widened in alarm, and before I knew it, he had picked up his chair, knocked out Brass and locked the door, he then took Sara's gun off of her, luckily mine was out of sight, so he assumed I didn't have one. I was shocked when Kyra spoke,

"It… Was him. He killed them, I saw it. He did it, then he took me, and, and, and then he, he made me come here. I'm sorry." She started sobbing, I would've comforted her, but I decided to play it cool, I raised my right eyebrow at Maxwell.

"So, game's up." I grinned at him, he started laughing and pointed Sara's gun at me,

"For you, bitch." He was stood in front of me now; he raised his arm and smacked me across the face with the gun. Sara and Kyra both gasped, but I just smiled at him. "What're you so happy about."

"Oh nothin'," I smiled and shrugged, he grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me against the wall, pressing the Glock hard into my temple,

"You better tell me, or I'll fuckin' kill you." I shrugged again and carried on smiling. He slapped me across the face again and pressed it harder into my temple, "Don't think I won't do it. I killed those three bitches, I won't think twice about a fourth one." That's when I started laughing, and before I knew it he had moved and shot at me. The bullet hit me in the shoulder, and sure, it hurt like a bitch, but I'd be damned if I showed it. I looked up at him and smiled again,

"Um. I'm not dead." I said, like he didn't know.

"Decided I'd drag it out," He shrugged,

"Oh really?" He nodded, "Big mistake." I grinned and pulled out my gun, firing two shots into his chest, he fell to the floor, clutching his wounds, but it was pointless, he was going to die. That was when the door was kicked open, and Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Wendy were stood there, gun's drawn, "Hey guys." I waved cheerily at the foursome, ignoring the odd looks from everyone in the room, there was a groan from behind me and I turned to find Brass had regained consciousness, I walked over and stood above him, "You missed all the drama." I stated, before collapsing right beside him, blood quickly pooling around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Doll House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: Number 7 :) A lot of talking in this chapter. And it's mostly fluff. There's not many more to go 'till it's done, so enjoy and review please x**

I opened my eyes slowly, everything was white and there was an odd beeping sound. I moved my head and looked around more. Definitely a hospital, what the Hell happened? The door opened and Wendy, Catherine and Sara walked in.

"Oh thank God, you're awake!" Catherine said, running over to me and kissing me on the forehead, Sara joined her and patted my leg. Wendy just stood awkwardly at the door; I lifted my arm and gestured for her to come over, not expecting the pain that shot through me, Wendy ran beside me and grabbed my hand,

"Ahh fuck. What's up with me?!" I asked, my jaw clenched in pain.

"You were shot, Abby. D'you not remember what happened?" Sara asked, sitting on one of the chairs near the bed, Catherine sat beside her, opposite to Wendy.

"I was shot. Where?"

"In your shoulder-"

"No, no, I mean, where was I?"

"Interrogation room, Maxwell had knocked out Brass and took my gun." I nodded slowly, fragments of the memory coming back to me,

"Where's Maxwell now?"

"He lost a whole lot of blood." I nodded again,

"So he's dead. Did I do it?" Catherine nodded,

"You protected three people Abby, and that's not including yourself."

"Three."

"Listen, we need to tell someone you've woken up, we'll be back in a sec, 'kay?" I nodded at them and smiled a little before facing Wendy.

"Hey." I said, my smile fading as she started to cry, "Hey, hey now, don't cry," I reached out, wiping the tears that had already fallen,

"You… Really scared me. Y'know, I heard… A shot, and I just knew something bad had happened… To- You." She started sobbing more and I just held her hand. This was… Odd. To say the least. I wasn't used to people caring about me, definitely not used to people crying 'cause something bad happened to me.

"C'mere." I scooted over and patted the space beside me, she stood and lay down next to me, resting her head on my un-injured shoulder, "How long have I been in here?"

"Four days."

"Jeez." I breathed out, that's a long time! "Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out sometime?" She looked up at me and grinned,

"Yes." I smiled and moved my head to kiss her, she tasted sweet, like strawberries and something unique. And she was so soft but passionate, I would've carried on, but Catherine and Sara had returned, with the doctor. Wendy blushed a bright red, not only had we been caught making out, but she was sort of straddling me. I looked at the doctor,

"Does she have to move?" I heard Wendy whisper an 'oh God' into the crook of my neck and laughed,

"I'm afraid so, I have to check your wound." Wendy moved and sat in the chair right next to me, Catherine and Sara stood behind her as the doctor took my bandages off. "It looks a lot better, Miss. Wilson." She said as she re-bandaged it.

"So, when will I be getting out of here?"

"I'll have the paperwork pushed forward; you'll be looking at later on today." I grinned and looked at my new visitors, Nick, Greg, Grissom, Warrick, Brass and Sofia.

"Wow, I never knew I touched so many lives." I said, placing my hand over my heart, they all joined us and I knew they were looking at me and Wendy.

"Since when did you two go around holding hands?" Nick asked, gesturing between us,

"Since we caught Wendy on top of her." Sara laughed, dodging Wendy's punch.

"When do you get out of here, Abs?" This was Greg,

"Tonight… Hopefully. Why?"

"As a celebration of you being released we could go for a drink." Everyone nodded and smiled, "Right, we'll talk details later, but someone wants to speak to you." I was confused, until Brass made his way forward, tears in his eyes,

"Abby. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"Whoa, it wasn't your fault."

"It's my job to protect people-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear any more, I don't hold you responsible for this, and if I did, I'd say thanks, 'cause I got something really special out of it." I looked at Wendy as I said this, ignoring the remarks everyone made.

"We're glad you're okay, Abby." Warrick and Nick said, before leaving,

"Yeah, me too Abs." Greg followed,

"See you tonight." Sofia and Brass left, leaving Grissom, Catherine, Sara and Wendy.

"We've got work to get to, but we'll meet you tonight, 'kay?" I nodded, Catherine kissed me on the cheek this time and left, Sara just smiled at me and followed her,

"I won't be attending tonight, but I am very happy you're okay."

"Thanks Boss." I grinned, it was just me and Wendy now. "What're you doing two nights from now?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna go on a date?" She grinned and kissed me passionately.

"Yeah, please. Now get some rest, you look tired."

"I've been asleep for the past four days!" She just raised her eyebrow at me, "Fine. Fine, you'll be here when I get up, yeah?" She nodded and I squeezed her hand, falling to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Doll House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: Number 8. Aha! The last chapter was a dream Abby was having, not actually real :) I got a few more ideas for this, so there might be a few more chapters that I originally planned.**

I was woken with someone pushing hard on my shoulder,

"Put some more pressure on it Catherine." I think that was Sara,

"I can't, Sara." Yep, definitely Sara. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and then there was more pushing on my shoulder,

"I think you're pressing hard enough." I said, opening my eyes and looking down at my shoulder. Shit, that's a lot of blood.

**XxdollhousexxdollhousexxdollhousexX**

"It'll all be okay, Abby." I opened my eyes again, but now I was in an ambulance. It was Catherine sat beside me, covered in my blood, telling me it'd be okay.

**XxdollhousexxdollhousexxdollhousexX**

"She should come to in a while, Miss Sidle."

"Thanks Doctor." I heard the door close,

"So what exactly happened, Sara?" Catherine asked her in a soft tone,

"Me and Abby joined Brass in the interrogation room and asked Maxwell why he'd given us a fake address. He picked up his chair and hit Brass around the head with it and took my gun off of me. I think Abby's was out of sight or something because I don't think he knew she had one." It had gotten harder for Sara to speak, and I think she was crying.

"It's not your fault Sara."

"She was shot with my gun! My gun!"

"But you didn't fire it!" After some silence Sara carried on,

"Something changed in Abby. She… Was happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, she was laughing and smiling. You seen her yourself when you came in. Anyway, Maxwell aimed his gun at her, and she kept him talking, he said he was gonna kill her and he fired, but he got her in her shoulder. I think her exact words were, 'I'm not dead'. He said something about pro-longing it and Abby shot him twice. That's when you came in."

"I thi-" Catherine was about to say something when the door opened abruptly.

"Oh my God!" I heard someone say… Why was that voice so familiar? I felt Sara stand up,

"Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Eve. I'm Abby's girlfriend." Oh. Shit. I sat straight up, ignoring the pain in my right shoulder,

"Why are you here?" I spat out.

"Abbsy, honey, you're awake!"

"Don't call me that. Don't call me anything," I swung my legs out of the bed and stood, albeit shakily, but threateningly. "Leave."

"Abbsy, I'm your gir-" I was right in her face at this point,

"You are not my girlfriend!" Even though Eve was older than me by 4 years, I was much taller.

"What're you gonna do, Abby? You gonna hit me? Again?" I clenched my fists,

"Don't you dare use that against me!"

"Struck a nerve, have I?"

"You know full well _why_ I hit you, Eve. It was self-defense." I saw her demeanor change, "You were so doped up, and you came at me with a knife."

"You knocked me out, Abby!"

"You stabbed me, Eve!!" I heard a gasp from Catherine, reminding me that Eve and I weren't the only ones in the room. I felt a cool hand on my lower back, it was Sara,

"I think you should leave." She addressed my ex-girlfriend. Eve took one look at Sara and decided to do as she said.

"Don't think this is the end, I still love you Abby."

"I despise you Eve." I shouted after her, turning and smashing my fist into the nearest solid object, which happened to be a wall. I couldn't help the tears that fell. I ran my hand through my hair and sat on my bed. Catherine adjusted it so I could lean back, and I did, she then sat to my left, Sara sat on my right. "I met her when I was 18. She was 22. I was in a real dark place at the time, I didn't believe in love at first sight," I chuckled softly, "I didn't believe in love. And then there was Eve. We hit it off right away, and it was amazing for three years. Then she got caught up with the wrong types of people. I found coke in our room, I was fuming! I couldn't understand how she'd brought that shit into our house. I confronted her and the first thing she said was 'I'm not using Abby, I swear'." I had to stop so I didn't get caught up in the memories. I took a deep breath and started again, "I stupidly believed her. About a week later I came home early, Eve and Rick, our sort of roommate, were supposed to be out, but there she was, surrounded by empty vodka bottles, she looked up at me, and as soon as I locked eyes with her, I knew she'd done it. Before I knew it, she had a knife and she came at me. I didn't move fast enough and she sliced along my stomach. She wouldn't stop. Even after she saw all the blood. I didn't know what else to do, so I hit her in the right place and she fell to the floor." I squeezed my eyes shut, desperately trying to stay in this room which was rapidly changing into my old living room.

_I somehow stumbled to the bathroom, nausea and dizziness making it more difficult. I grabbed a white towel and pressed it to my stomach, it instantly turned red. I grabbed another towel and held it to me as I sank to my knees. _

'_What the fuck happened, Abs?' I heard someone say, I looked up and it was Rick. _

'_Eve. She… She's taken coke, and she got a knife.' _

'_Fuck. C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital.' I nodded and let him pick me up, before everything turned dark. _

"Abby? Abby!" I opened my eyes and sucked in as much oxygen as possible. "It's okay, sweetie." Catherine said, wrapping her arms around me, I buried my head in the crook of her neck, calming myself down. Maybe story time wasn't such a good idea after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Doll House**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I doubt I ever will :(**

**A/N: Number 9. It's been too long! I think I've brushed off this stupid writers block and I'm learning to ignore RL! Enjoy :D**

"Sometimes I feel like things are going too fast. And I try to slow down, but it doesn't work, and I get caught up because I'm not ready. I feel too much, but at the same time I don't feel anything. It's like I'm numb. I show what I think I should be feeling in the situation I'm in. But I don't know why because I don't think anyone's paying attention. Or if anyone cares." That's what I want to say to the therapist. That's what I want to say to someone, anyone. But I keep my mouth closed and the therapist sighs.

"Listen Abby, we can't make any progress if you refuse to speak."

"I'm not refusing to speak, I just don't understand your questions." That's a lie. I do understand.

"Abby, I think you do understand. I think you understand perfectly well." He sighs again, "When Thomas Maxwell pointed his gun at you, what did you feel?" I laugh,

"What do you think I felt?" He raises his eyebrow, "Fine, fine. I felt... Scared, I guess?"

"Scared for who?"

"For everyone in the room." I answered quickly, he looked at me funny,

"For yourself?" I thought about it for a while,

"No." He nodded slowly, processing this information.

"I'm afraid this session has come to an end, I'd like to see you again-"

"Same time next week. I know, we've been doing this for months!" I smile at him, he smiles back and tells me to take care. I get into my car and drive back to the lab, running a hand through my hair. This is the first time I've been to the lab in 5 months, I'm not supposed to be back for another month, but I've been called in for a meeting with Catherine and Grissom. I pulled up and sighed, I knew that as soon as I walked in there, everyone would be looking at me. I shook my head, "I'm Abby Wilson! I can do this!" I told myself and got out of my car, looking at myself in the reflection of my car door. A tight black tee and baggy, ripped jeans. Maybe a little too casual for a meeting with my superiors but I can't exactly go and change now, I'm already late. I walk into the building and stop at the desk, "Hey, don't need to get a visitors pass, do I?" I ask Judy. She looks up in surprise at me and rushes from around her desk to give me a hug.

"Of course you don't! It's great to see you again Abby." I smile and pull away,

"Same to you! I'd love to catch up but I've got a meeting," She interrupts me,

"Say no more. Call me, we'll meet up for drinks some time." I grin at her and carry on toward Grissom's office, stopping at the break room first where I see Nick and Warrick.

"I hope you two aren't slacking!" I say, before being quickly enveloped in a bear hug from Nick.

"It's good to see you!" Warrick exclaimed after we hugged, I grinned.

"And the same to you!" It really was great to see everyone again, "I gotta go-"

"Yeah you do," I heard someone say from behind me, I turned to see Sara smiling at me, "Cath and Griss are waiting for you in his office." I nod at her and give her a quick hug before leaving the break room.

I knock on Grissom's office door, hearing a faint 'come in'. "Hey." I say nervously. I can't help feeling like I'm in trouble.

"Hey Abby," Catherine said, smiling at me, "Don't worry, this isn't anything bad." She reassures me, sensing my slight panic. I sit down infront of Grissom and next to Catherine.

"So..." I start, "What's up?"

"We were just wondering how therapy's going." My stomach drops. What do I say? If I lie will they know?

"Um.. Yeah, it's okay." I say slowly, nodding. Catherine smiles at me, a smile that tells me I'm in trouble now.

"After every session, Callum calls us." Callum's my therapist. "He doesn't tell us what you say, he just tells us how he thinks you're doing. We've had the same call ever since you started Abby." I nod slowly, Cath doesn't sound pissed off, just... Concerned. Grissom has remained silent, I guess he has to be here because he's our boss. I'm not quite sure why Catherine's here, probably to do all the talking. I laugh at that thought and Catherine looks confused. "There's nothing funny about this Abby, you aren't making any progress."

"Look, I'm not gonna start spilling my life story just because some maniac shot me! I'm over it, it's forgotten." I say defensively, standing up and pacing. "I don't see the progress I'm supposed to make when there's nothing to progress from!"

"Abby, calm down." It's Griss who says this, "You need to talk about what happened." I sigh,

"What's to talk about? I'm over it! Why doesn't anyone understand that?"

"Because it's not true." I open my mouth, ready to fight back, but he continues, "You got shot Abby. You were protecting the three people in that room without a care for your own safety." I shrugged, "And you're telling us that you're over that?" I nod,

"Shit happens." Is my answer. Immature maybe, but I don't care. I just need to get out of here.

"No Abby-" I can feel myself losing it, and I have to stop him speaking.

"Just stop! It's done! Why does everyone have to keep bringing it back up? I know what fucking happened! I go through it over and over again, every single day. So forgive me for not wanting to discuss it further when that's all I've been doing since it happened!" The room goes silent. It's like my head goes silent, and all I can hear is my heart beating. Fuck. I said too much.

"Abby..." Catherine starts, but I'm already out of the door and on the way to my car. I need to get out of here. I need to get really, really drunk.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow. Well, it's been really too long. So I'm definitely going to try updating a bit more regularly than I have been! It's only short but it's a start. And there will be more soon! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

So, I've been in this dodgy bar way off The Strip for around about 4 hours now, slumped in a corner booth with a glass of Whiskey in my hand. I like it. The people in here are all bikers, or at least involved in the whole biker community. A lot of leather jackets and tattoos. I like it. I sipped my Whiskey and thought of what had happened just a few hours previous.

After I stormed out of Grissom's 'meeting', I ran to my car, lit a cigarette and just started driving. I eventually ended up here, somewhere I'd actually never been before. And even though my inner monologue is fine, I know that if anyone were to strike up a conversation with me, I'd more than likely slur something unintelligable and irrelevant. I sighed, I needed another smoke. I downed my drink and left the glass on the table as I walked toward the door, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of my pocket. It was lit before the door had even closed behind me. After a few draws, I felt like I was being watched. I turned my head slowly to the right, then to the left. No one was there. Or so I thought. Catherine and Sara walked out of the shadows, gently smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Hey..." Sara said, trailing off as if unsure what else to say.

"Hi." I replied. After a long silence, I spoke. "Hmm, how d-did you ffffffffind me?"

"GPS in your car." Catherine answered, the first time she'd said anything since she got here. "Abby..."

"What?" I shouted, a little too loud. I sighed again, "I am going toooooo have another drink, w-wanna join meeee?" I was trying hard to speak normally, but that was failing. Catherine shook her head but Sara nodded,

"Sure," Sara said, "One drink. Then we're going." I laughed,

"Ssssssspeak for yourself." I said, and began my stumble back to the bar. I could hear music, my kind of music. I grinned, ordered a Whiskey, downed half of it, and began to dance. Or what, at that point, I thought was dancing. "HELL RAISERRRRR!" I shouted with my hands in the air, I liked the song, I just didn't know all the words... I could see Sara and Catherine watching me, and I didn't care.

About an hour later, I was on the bar dancing with Sara to every Motorhead song ever made. She was very, very drunk! Catherine was no where to be seen, and I assumed she'd left. The music suddenly stopped and a tall, burly man walked up to the bar. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white tee-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Time to go, ladies." He smiled up at us, I nodded and watched Sara get down from the bar. At some point, Catherine had re-appeared and was holding Sara up. I laughed and went to jump down from the bar, but my foot caught something and I slipped, basically face-planting the floor. After a few seconds, I stood back up, feeling lucky that I wasn't badly hurt. I looked at Catherine and smiled, she shook her head at me. I shrugged and stumbled to the door, and that's all I remember.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: No reviews :( Well, I'm back with another little one. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. But, I hope you enjoy the ride :D**

Oh god. What the Hell did I do last night? I felt someone stir behind. Oh god! Who the Hell did I do last night? I gingerly opened my eyes... Where the Hell am I? Oh god... I don't like this. I thought I'd progressed past this. Obviously not. I tried to sit up, willing the pounding in my head to stop. It didn't, it just got worse. I pressed my head into my pillow and decided to bite the bullet and turn around. I opened my eyes and saw Sara. "What the fuck..." I said outloud, she stirred again. This time opening her eyes, surprise etched on to her features as soon as she saw me.

"Abby? What..." Her confusion was really quite adorable. "Did we?..." She asked, not daring to finish her sentence.

"No, you didn't." It wasn't me who said that. I sat up straight away and nearly fell back down. Catherine was stood at the door, hand on hip, a smug smirk on her lips.

"Thank God." I heard Sara mumble. I smiled for a split second, before the nausea hit. Catherine pointed at a door next to her and I ran through it, only just getting to the porcelain bowl in time. I washed my mouth out and splashed some cool water on my face. I looked into the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my God!" I slowly lifted a hand to my head, my fingertips gently grazing along the split in my head. I walked back into the bedroom as fast as I could... Which really wasn't that fast at all. "What... What happened to my head?" I asked,

"You jumped off the bar and landed on your face." Catherine supplied. I nodded slowly, as soon as she said it, I remembered.

"Oh my God." This was... Ridiculous. I thought I was over doing shit like this. I sighed. "Sara... Are you still alive?" There was a long silence.

"Just about." She said from beneath the sheets. I smiled and looked at Catherine, she gestured for me to follow her. So I did. I sat on one of the bar stools and she placed a glass of water and two painkillers infront of me. I smiled and took them as soon as I could!

"So..." She started, "I'm-" She sighed, as though not sure where to start. "I'm worried about you Abby." I nodded slowly.

"Why?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Last night Abby. After everything that's happened, you can't be flipping out and getting totally wasted after every time something bad happens! Especially not on this job."

"I didn't 'flip out'." She sighed,

"But you got wasted. Don't start down this path of self-destruction, Abby." I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, it was just the one time! You just happened to witness it." She didn't miss a beat,

"What would you have done if I didn't turn up?" I smirked,

"Carried on drinking."

"You did that reguardless." She shot back, one eyebrow raised. I sighed, she was far too good at this. She took my silence as a cue to carry on. "If I didn't turn up, you would've drank yourself to near death! I saw how you were going, so don't deny it... Talk to me." I didn't even know where to start, but the thought of speaking to Cath was actually less scary than speaking to Callum.

"It scared me." I said, my voice sounded quiet and lost. Tears pricked at my eyes.

"Oh Abby..." She scooped me up in her arms and held me as I fell apart.


End file.
